In one conventional data storage system, a computer node is coupled to a redundant array of inexpensive disks (RAID), and includes a processor. The RAID stores RAID configuration data that specifies the storage devices and volumes comprised in the RAID. The processor executes operations that result in data being written into the RAID in accordance with the RAID configuration data stored in the RAID. When the node operates in a relatively low power consumption state, the node may consume power at a relatively lower rate compared to when the node is operating in a relatively higher power consumption state. While the node is operating in this relatively low power consumption state, operations whose execution result in data being written into the RAID are suspended, in order to reduce the amount of power consumed. After the node returns to operating in the relatively higher power consumption state, the execution of these operations may be resumed.
In this conventional system, if one or more of the storage devices and/or volumes are added to or removed from the RAID while the node is operating in the relatively low power consumption state, the RAID configuration data is not changed to reflect the storage device and/or volume addition or deletion. This may result in this RAID configuration data being inaccurate. After the node returns to operating in the relatively higher power consumption state, operations may be executed that result in data being written into the RAID in accordance with this inaccurate RAID configuration data. This may result in corruption of data stored in the RAID.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments of the claimed subject matter, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art. Accordingly, it is intended that the claimed subject matter be viewed broadly, and be defined only as set forth in the accompanying claims.